Kupon
by Kuroi Kanra
Summary: 20 Desember. Tanggal dimana sahabat Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou lahir kedunia. Bagaimana jika Kuroko lupa dengan hari ulangtahun sahabatnya itu? Kira-kira kado apa yang akan diberikan oleh Kuroko? Penasaran? Check this out. AkaKuro. OS. Sho-ai. Special for Akashi's Birthday!


Tanggal 20 Desember.

Pemuda bersurai crimson itu hanya menghela nafas. Ia beranjak meraih tas selempangnya dan bergegas untuk segera berangkat kuliah. Ia mengeratkan syal berwarna hitam yang membelit lehernya, mengusir hawa dingin yang entah mengapa senang sekali mengusiknya.

Manik dwiwarna miliknya menatap hamparan salju didepan rumahnya. Hah, _nothing special on his birthday. _

Oh, benarkah?

**Kupon**

**AkashixKuroko**

**Romance. Humor**

**Oneshot**

**Sho-ai. Typo(s). T. **

**Didedikasikan untuk Akashi Seijuurou's Birthday.**

**Happy Bornday papa! Langgeng terus sama mama Tecchan ya!**

"Ah, selamat pagi Akashi-_kun_." Sapa pemuda bersurai _baby blue_. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku kecilnya—menatap sosok Akashi Seijuurou yang kini mengambil posisi dihadapannya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Akashi itu tersenyum kecil, "Pagi juga untukmu, Tetsuya."

Suasana kantin yang semula lengang itu mendadak ricuh. Bisa dilihat, beberapa gadis-gadis berbisik membicarakan pemuda yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya disana. Oh ayolah, memang siapa yang tidak mengenal Akashi Seijuurou? Pemuda tampan, jenius, kaya—abaikan tinggi badannya yang 'mungkin' sedang berada dalam masa pertumbuhan—_but overall, he is so damn perfect._

Gadis mana yang sanggup menahan iman? Tidak ada, tentu saja. Tapi sayangnya, mereka harus mengubur keinginan mereka untuk mendekati sang pangeran pencuri hati itu. Mengapa? Itu karena sang pangeran sedang gencar melakukan pendekatan dengan putri impiannya—maaf, putra.

Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_—Kuroko Tetsuya, menekuk alisnya, "Ada denganmu Akashi-_kun_?"

"Memang ada apa denganku?"

Kuroko menghela nafas, ditutupnya buku yang sedaritadi menjadi temannya, "Tidak biasanya Akashi-_kun_ berwajah masam. Ada masalah?"

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu terdiam sejenak, ingatannya melayang ke kalender yang tanpa sengaja ia lihat tadi pagi, "Kau ingat sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"Tanggal 20?"

"Yap. Lalu?"

Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya, ia menatap bingung sosok pemuda yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak dulu, "Lalu? Memang ada apa dengan tanggal 20?"

Akashi menghela nafas, ia mencubit gemas pipi orang didepannya. Sebenarnya ia ingin marah karena sahabatnya satu ini sama sekali tidak peka. Tapi, melihat wajah bingungnya yang sungguh sangat imut berhasil meluluhkan amarahnya.

Pemuda itu mengulas senyum manis—sukses membuat beberapa orang disekitarnya mimisan, "Tidak ada. Baiklah, sudah saatnya untuk aku masuk kelas dulu. Aku duluan _ne_, Tetsuya?"

Surai baby blue itu bergoyang halus seiring ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia mengulas senyum tipis kala tangan Akashi mengusap lembut surainya.

Sepeninggal Akashi, Kuroko mengeluarkan selembar kertas berwarna biru muda dari dalam tasnya. Ia tersenyum senang ketika melihatnya.

Yang tanpa ia sadari, senyumnya hampir membunuh semua manusia seisi kantin.

.-.-.

Coret. Coret. Coret.

Akashi Seijuurou, merasa sangat amat bosan berada didalam kelas, mendengarkan celotehan dosen tua didepan sana yang tengah sibuk menjelaskan tetek-bengek perbisnisan—yang sebenarnya sudah sangat ia kuasai.

Manik dwiwarna miliknya sesekali melirik kearah jendela, memperhatikan bagaimana awan-awan putih diluar sana bergerak lembut, menghiasi langit biru yang mengingatkannya akan seseorang.

Siapa lagi jika bukan Kuroko Tetsuya?

Ia tersenyum kecil. Ah, dia jadi rindu dengan sahabatnya itu.

Ya, Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda manis bersurai _baby blue_ yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak lama. Kalau tidak salah ingat, pertama kali mereka bertemu itu ketika baru saja menginjakkan kaki di taman kanak-kanak. Persahabatan yang sungguh sangat awet.

Senyum yang sedari tadi menghiasi bibirnya perlahan memudar. Rasa sebal kepada Kuroko nampaknya masih bersemayam didalam hatinya. Sahabat macam apa yang melupakan hari lahir temannya sendiri?

Jika saja Kuroko itu bukan orang yang ia cintai, ia pasti sudah berakhir dengan gunting yang menancap indah pada kepalanya. Ups—sebenarnya itu adalah rahasia yang hanya ia seorang tau. Jangan harap pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ diluar sana ini tau perihal perasaan cintanya ini.

Mengabaikan fakta itu, Akashi lebih memilih untuk berpikir positif. Mungkin saja Kuroko sedang menyiapkan kejutan untuknya, atau mungkin dia sedang berusaha untuk mengerjainya?

Seulas seringai menghiasi paras tampannya, '_Aku akan mengikuti permainanmu, Tetsuya_.'

.-.-.

Drrt. Drrt.

"Kuroko, ponselmu bergetar." Tegur seorang pemuda bersurai oranye kepada sosok Kuroko yang tengah melihat-lihat rak buku.

Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu pun bergegas untuk mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakkan begitu saja diatas meja. Ia tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada pemuda tersebut yang merupakan teman sekelasnya.

Manik bulatnya berbinar senang ketika mendapati _e-mail_ dari Akashi yang berisi ajakan untuk jalan-jalan bersama. Dengan secepat kilat, ia segera mengetikkan balasan untuk sahabatnya yang kini sedang ada kelas itu.

"_Ara-ara_, sepertinya Kuroko sudah punya kekasih ya? Begitu melihat ponsel langsung tersenyum." Goda pemuda itu. wajah Kuroko sontak memerah, ia menggeleng dan berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya—membuat sosok itu terbahak-bahak.

"Hum, jika bukan kekasih, lalu siapamu? Akashi?" tanyanya lagi.

"Itu kau tau, Ogiwara-_kun_." Jawabnya. Ia menyimpan kembali ponselnya kedalam sakunya.

Mengabaikan pemuda bernama lengkap Ogiwara Shigehiro yang tengah menatap lekat kearahnya, Kuroko memilih untuk kembali melihat-lihat deretan judul buku yang tersedia di perpustakaan kampusnya.

Ogiwara menghela nafas, ia menyandarkan kepalanya keatas meja—namun, manik matanya masih mengikuti setiap pergerakan yang Kuroko lakukan.

Kalau dilihat-lihat, Kuroko itu sangat amat manis. Matanya yang bulat, surai _baby blue_ lembutnya, tubuhnya yang mungil, wajahnya yang datar namun sangat amat manis. Uh.

Ogiwara jadi heran sendiri, kenapa Kuroko masih betah menyendiri? Maksudnya, belum punya kekasih. Jangan bilang...

"Oi, Kuroko. Kau ini sebenarnya menyukai Akashi ya?"

Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu menoleh, namun sedetik kemudian ia memalingkan mukanya—menghindari tatapan jahil yang dilayangkan Ogiwara kepadanya, "Kenapa Ogiwara-_kun_ bertanya seperti itu?"

"Karena... kau itu manis. Tapi belum punya pacar. Dan yang kutau, kau hanya dekat dengan Akashi? Ralat, sangat dekat dengannya." Ucap Ogiwara. Ia menopang dagunya.

Kuroko menghela nafas, ia mengambil sebuah buku dari rak yang sedari tadi menjadi perhatiannya. Kakinya melangkah mendekati Ogiwara yang masih saja asyik memandanginya sambil memikirkan hal-hal yang sesungguhnya tidak ingin Kuroko tau.

"Kenapa Ogiwara-_kun_ ingin tau?" tanyanya. Tangannya meraih ransel miliknya.

Pemuda itu tertawa lebar, "Karena aku penasaran."

Kuroko hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia pun berniat beranjak meninggalkan Ogiwara.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Ogiwara bingung.

"Kantin. Setelah ini aku tidak kelas lagi." Ucapnya singkat.

Ogiwara menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia melambaikan tangannya kearah Kuroko yang sudah berbalik—yang pastinya tidak akan direspon oleh empunya.

Sepeninggal Kuroko, Ogiwara menangis batin meratapi tumpukan buku tebal yang ada didepannya, dalam kata lain, tugas-tugasnya yang harus ia selesaikan. Manik matanya kemudian beralih menatap buku bersampul putih disampingnya.

Ah, untung saja ada Kuroko yang dengan baik hati bersedia meminjamkan tugas miliknya.

Sudahlah, mari kita tinggalkan dunia Ogiwara.

.-.-.

Terlihat seorang pemuda mungil bersurai _baby blue_ baru saja menginjakkan kakinya diarea kantin yang sepi. Hanya beberapa mahasiswa yang terlihat lalu lalang disana, entah sekedar untuk menyalin tugas atau makan siang yang terlalu dini—mengingat sekarang masihlah pukul 11.15 pagi.

Kuroko mengedarkan pandangannya, manik _azure_nya menangkap tempat yang biasa ia tempati kini sudah terisi oleh beberapa mahasiswi yang terlihat masih asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Menghela nafas, ia pun memilih untuk mencari tempat lain.

Pilihannya jatuh pada meja yang berada disisi kantin yang tidak terlalu ramai, posisinya cukup dekat dengan jendela dan tidak jauh pula dari pintu masuk—setidaknya itu membantu Akashi tidak kesulitan menemukannya.

Pemuda mungil itu langsung menjatuhkan barang bawaannya keatas meja, ia menghela nafas. Masih ada sekitar 25 menit lagi hingga kelas Akashi berakhir. Beruntung dirinya hanya punya satu kelas yang harus diikutinya dan telah berakhir semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Manik matanya jatuh pada buku tebal yang tadi baru saja dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan. Terlintas dibenaknya untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca, namun ia urungkan. Bisa-bisa Akashi mengejeknya kembali karena terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu dengan buku.

Maka, pilihannya jatuh pada pemandangan diluar kampus. Manik _azure_nya menatap jauh keluar, dimana butiran-butiran salju kini jatuh menghiasi bumi. Ia tersenyum tipis. Pasti menyenangkan sekali bermain salju diluar.

Tapi tidak. Ia bisa dibunuh oleh Akashi nantinya.

Catatan untuk Kuroko, Akashi paling tidak senang melihat ia menghabiskan waktu dengan benda lembut nan dingin berwarna putih itu. Alasan? Itu karena Kuroko terlalu lemah terhadap hawa dingin—menurut Akashi tentu saja.

Pikiran Kuroko kembali melayang saat dimana Akashi baru saja mengiriminya pesan berisi ajakan jalan-jalan. Tumben sekali?

'_Jangan bilang Akashi-kun tau?'_ batinnya. Namun ia segera menepis pemikiran itu.

Tidak. Akashi pasti tidak tau.

Pemuda mungil itu tersentak ketika mendapati sensasi dingin yang tiba-tiba saja mampir kepipinya. Ia menatap datar Akashi yang tengah terkekeh dengan segelas _vanilla shake_ ditangannya.

"Untukmu Tetsuya, sebagai permintaan maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu." Ucap Akashi.

Tangan mungil Kuroko bergerak untuk mengambil gelas berwarna putih itu. Matanya mengerjap bingung, ia melirik arloji yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangannya.

"Akashi-_kun_ sudah selesai?" tanyanya ketika mendapati masih ada 10 menit tersisa dari waktu kelas sahabatnya ini berakhir.

Pemuda itu menggeleng, "Belum. Aku malas. Lagipula tanpa mendengar penjelasan rumit orang itu aku sudah paham, Tetsuya."

Kuroko menghela nafas, "Tipikal Akashi-_kun_."

Akashi terkekeh, ia mengacak surai _baby blue_ Kuroko penuh sayang—mengundang tatapan tajam dari beberapa mahasiswi yang berada disana.

"Jadi, bisa kita pergi sekarang?" tanyanya. Kuroko mengangguk dengan seulas senyum manis dibibirnya.

.-.-.

Kuroko melirik kearah Akashi yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Wajah tampan Akashi bersemu merah—mungkin karena dingin?

Pemuda mungil itu tersenyum kecil. Kemana saja dia? Kenapa dia baru menyadari jika sahabatnya ini sangat tampan? Akashi bukan lagi anak kecil—mungkin tingginya masihlah kurang untuk orang seusia mereka, tapi setidaknya saat ini Akashi sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kenapa terus memandangiku, Tetsuya? Aku tau aku ini tampan." Ucap Akashi—sedikit percaya diri.

"Hum. Akashi-_kun_ memang tampan."

Akashi terdiam, ia menatap Kuroko yang kini kembali menyesap _vanilla shake_ ditangannya. Bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyum tulus. Diacaknya surai _baby blue_ Kuroko sebagai balasan dari ucapannya—mengabaikan sang pemilik yang menggerutu karena tidak terima rambutnya berantakan.

Sejujurnya, bukan hal yang istimewa jika ada seseorang yang mengatakan jika Akashi itu tampan. Tapi, akan beda sensasinya ketika orang yang memujinya itu adalah orang yang berharga untuknya. Karena alasan itulah, senyum miliknya tak luntur juga.

"Sebenarnya kita mau jalan-jalan kemana Akashi-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko. Lama-lama kakinya merasa pegal karena sedari tadi mereka berjalan sudah cukup lama—tanpa arah dan tujuan yang jelas.

Akashi mengedikkan bahunya, "Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu."

Mendapati jawaban Akashi yang sama sekali tidak serius, sang _baby blue_ mengambil inisiatif untuk memberikan cubitan pada pinggang sang surai _crimson_, "Tidak lucu, Akashi-_kun_."

"Aku serius Tetsuya."

Kuroko menghela nafas, ia terdiam, namun dari raut wajahnya terlihat bahwa ia sedang berpikir keras. Sesaat kemudian ia menoleh kearah Akashi, "Bagaimana jika ketaman bermain?"

"Kau pikir kita anak kecil?"

"Saat kecil dulu pun kau selalu menolak ajakanku untuk pergi kesana Akashi-_kun_."

Kali ini Akashi yang menghela nafas. Ia menatap Kuroko yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. Baiklah. Sepertinya kali ini dia yang akan mengalah kembali.

"Terserahmu saja, Tetsuya."

Usai Akashi berucap, pemuda mungil itu langsung menyeretnya untuk segera bergegas. Akashi kembali menghela nafas, tumben sekali Kuroko yang biasanya lemah lembut itu beringas menyeretnya seperti ini?

Yasudahlah, hanya Kuroko dan Tuhan saja yang tau.

.-.-.

Berbeda dengan Kuroko yang tengah menatap sekitarnay dengan tatapan berbinar, Akashi justru terlihat penat. Ia memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut nyeri—tidak kuat dengan kebisingan yang ada disekitarnya. Jangan salahkan Akashi, ia memang benci berada dilingkungan berisik.

Kuroko menahan senyumnya melihat wajah Akashi yang tertekuk. Padahal suasana taman bermain tidaklah seramai saat liburan, namun yang namanya taman bermain tentu saja tidak pernah sepi bukan? Mungkin beda ceritanya jika ada orang kaya raya yang menyewa taman bermain untuk menjadi miliknya pribadi.

"Kurasa kita harus mencari tempat lain." Ucap Akashi tiba-tiba. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju salah satu bangku yang berada disana. Ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas nyamannya bangku—mengabaikan kemungkinan coatnya akan basah terkena lelehan salju.

Kuroko berlari kecil menghampiri Akashi, "Tapi kita baru saja sampai Akashi-_kun_."

Manik dwiwarnanya itu menatap tajam kearah Kuroko, "Disini bising, Tetsuya. Aku tidak suka."

"Tapi aku suka."

Dahi Akashi berkedut jengkel. Baiklah, ia tau jika makhluk didepannya ini terkenal dengan keras kepalanya. Tapi, ia tidak pernah tau jika Kuroko akan sekeras kepala ini kepadanya.

"Kumohon, kali ini saja. Paling tidak hari ini saja Akashi-_kun_." Pinta Kuroko.

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu mendecih. Apa-apaan itu? Memohon tapi raut dan suaranya datar sekali. Sekali lagi, jika saja orang dihadapannya ini bukanlah Kuroko Tetsuya, sudah dipastikan orang itu akan berakhir dengan gunting disekujur tubuhnya.

"Baiklah. Hari ini saja, dan tidak ada lain kali." Ucapnya pada akhirnya. Kuroko mengangguk semangat, seulas senyum merekah diwajah manisnya.

Pemuda mungil itu langsung menggeret Akashi menuju sebuah _merry-go-round_ yang terlihat cukup lengang. Hanya ada beberapa anak kecil yang menaikinya, dan beberapa orang yang nampaknya lebih memilih untuk duduk dibangku yang berada disekitarnya.

Ia bergegas menuju loket tiket dan memesan dua buah tiket, ketika sang kasir memberikan tiketnya, Kuroko menoleh kearah Akashi, "Akashi-_kun_, kau yang traktir ya?"

Akashi memutar bola matanya, "Aku tidak masalah menraktirmu Tetsuya, tapi tidak dengan _merry-go-round."_

"Kenapa?" tanya Kuroko heran.

"Kita bukan lagi anak kecil."

Kuroko menghela nafas, pada akhirnya ia justru mengambil uang dari saku _coat_nya dan membayarkannya—dengan kata lain, membayar dengan uangnya sendiri. Ia menatap Akashi, "Sesekali menjadi anak kecil tidak masalah 'kan Akashi-_kun_?"

Sang surai _crimson_ itu hanya bisa memijat kepalanya yang tiba-tiba kembali pening ketika pemuda mungil satu ini kembali menyeretnya seenaknya. Tidak hanya itu, ia harus menekan semua rasa malunya ketika beberapa pasang mata menatap geli kearah mereka.

Mungkin mereka merasa lucu dengan Akashi dan Kuroko? Untuk apa dua orang yang tengah beranjak dewasa itu menaiki wahana anak-anak?

Namun, senyum bahagia milik Kuroko melunturkan semuanya—rasa malunya, amarahnya, semuanya. Hanya dengan melihat senyumnya, Akashi sudah merasa... bahagia.

Usai dengan _merry-go-round_, Kuroko beranjak menuju wahana _boom-boom car_ yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka sebelumnya. Untuk yang satu ini, Akashi dengan suka rela membayarkan tiketnya—hitung-hitung sebagai perayaan terselubung dari ulang tahunnya.

Mereka berdua sengaja memilih mobil yang berbeda—karena menurut Akashi, bermain _boom-boom car_ jika tidak musuhan itu tidak seru. Akashi dengan mobil berwarna biru, dan Kuroko dengan mobil yang berwarna merah—entah mereka sadar atau tidak.

Keduanya dengan semangat menyetir mobil mainan itu dengan ugal-ugalan. Terkadang gelak tawa keluar dari bibir mereka kala kedua mobil itu saling bertubrukan satu sama lain, terkadang pula geli ketika melihat raut wajah sebal ketika salah satu dari mereka terjebak dipojokan arena—tentu saja ini berlaku untuk Akashi yang merasa sangat bahagia melihat wajah Kuroko yang berhasil ia pojokkan.

Puas dengan _boom-boom car_, Akashi akhirnya pun memutuskan untuk memilih wahana. _Roller_ _coaster_. Sadis? Memang.

Perlu usaha super bagi Akashi untuk menyeret pemuda yang lebih mungil darinya itu untuk menaiki wahana adu nyali satu ini—mengingat Kuroko sedikit tidak bersahabat dengan ketinggian. Tapi, bukan Akashi namanya jika ia kalah begitu saja oleh makhluk manis satu ini.

Lupakan fakta jika dirinya berada ditaman berakhir sekarang ini karena kalah oleh paksaan Kuroko.

Pemuda bersurai crimson itu berusaha menulikan telinganya dari berbagai ocehan semacam,

"Jangan _Roller Coaster_, Akashi-_kun_. Itu berbahaya."

"Aku tidak mau jantungku tertinggal disana, dan aku juga tidak mau mati muda."

"Akashi-_kun_, kalau nanti _coat_ku tersangkut dan aku jatuh bagaimana?"

"Akashi-_kun_, wahana lain saja. Tinggi kita tidak akan lulus sensor."

Dan untuk ucapan terakhir, Akashi berusaha keras untuk tidak segera melemparkan tubuh Tetsuya kearah sebuah kereta _Roller Coaster_ yang baru saja melintas.

Tapi, pada akhirnya, mereka berdua berakhir dengan posisi duduk manis diatas sebuah kereta _Roller_ _Coaster_ yang sedang menunggu waktu untuk meluncur dan berperang melawan gravitasi. Akashi berusaha menahan tawanya ketika maniknya tanpa sengaja menemukan sosok Kuroko yang terlihat lebih pucat.

Tak sampai 5 menit, kereta itu pun meluncur. Perlahan merangkak naik—Kuroko sudah mulai keringat dingin—lalu sampai dipuncak—Kuroko sudah merasa mual—dan akhirnya jatuh bebas melawan gravitasi, membawa tubuh mereka menuju sebuah sensasi penuh adrenalin.

Wahana dengan durasi kurang lebih 15 menit akhirnya membawa petaka.

Akashi tidak pernah menyangka. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika membawa sosok Kuroko menaiki wahana ekstrim satu ini bisa menjadi seburuk ini.

Tidak pernah terbersit dibenaknya, jika Kuroko...

...akan muntah-muntah begitu kakinya baru saja menginjakkan tanah.

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu tersenyum kepada Kuroko sambil menyodorkan segelas coklat hangat pada sosok Kuroko yang tengah duduk bersandar pada bangku panjang. Pemuda mungil yang sudah darisananya pucat itu terlihat lebih pucat.

"Terimakasih atas hukumanmu, Akashi-_kun_." Sinisnya.

Akashi terkekeh, "Aku tidak menghukummu Tetsuya. Pfft—"

Kuroko merengut—wajahnya kini bersemu merah menahan malu karena ditertawakan oleh Akashi—yang sebenarnya pemuda _crimson_ itu sedang mati-matian menahan tawanya.

"Mau makan siang dulu Tetsuya?" tawar Akashi ketika manik matanya tidak sengaja melihat sebuah jam besar yang berada diarea taman bermain.

Pemuda mungil itu terlihat menimang-nimang, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, "Um. Walaupun sudah terlambat untuk dikatakan makan siang." Cibirnya ketika ia mendapati jarum jam sudah menujukkan pukul 2 siang.

"Tak masalah. Kali ini kau yang traktir ya, Tetsuya?" ujar Akashi sambil menatap Kuroko yang mulai beranjak dari duduknya.

"Baiklah. Tapi, aku yang memilih kita akan makan dimana." Ucapnya. Akashi mengangguk menyetujui.

Sepasang sahabat itu pun berkeliling mencari kedai yang sesuai dengan selera _baby blue_. Dalam hati, Akashi sudah berpikir, pasti Kuroko akan mencari kedai yang menyediakan _vanilla shake_—atau segala sesuatu yang memiliki rasa vanilla.

Cukup lama mereka mencari, akhirnya pilihan mereka jatuh pada sebuah kedai sederhana yang terletak cukup terpojok diarea taman bermain. Kedai yang tidak terlalu besar, namun suasananya begitu tenang dengan berbagai ornamen bunga yang menghiasinya.

Begitu kaki mereka melangkah masuk, mata mereka langsung disuguhi dengan pemandangan yang menenangkan. Suasana didalam kedai yang didominasi oleh warna putih dan memiliki harum wangi bak musim semi.

Kuroko langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan tempat ini.

Pemuda mungil itu langsung menyeret Akashi untuk duduk dimeja yang berada dipojok dekat jendela—tempat favoritnya sepanjang masa.

Begitu mereka menempatkan diri, seorang pelayan wanita menghampiri mereka dengan senyum diwajahnya—menurut Kuroko orang ini adalah pelayan yang ramah—dan menyodorkan buku menu. Sepasang sahabat itu pun memesan makanan mereka masing-masing, dua porsi sup tofu—Akashi heran, kenapa kedai ini menyediakan sup tofu—segelas coklat hangat dan teh vanilla.

Sebelum pelayan itu undur diri, ia sempat membisikkan sesuatu pada Akashi sambil terkikik senang—membuat Kuroko mengernyit heran, sementara Akashi tersenyum sendiri.

"Apa yang ia bisikkan padamu, Akashi-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko heran. Pandangan matanya tidak lepas dari sosok Akashi yang hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu memilih untuk diam, memaksa pun ia sudah tidak selera. Hari ini ia sudah terlalu memaksa Akashi. Mungkin sekarang kekuatan memaksanya sudah tidak efektif lagi?

Sementara Kuroko sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, maka lain halnya dengan Akashi yang kini tiada henti mengembangkan senyumnya karena perkataan pelayan tadi yang masih terus terngiang dibenaknya. Ah sialan.

Penasaran? Baiklah, kira-kira beginilah isinya,

"Tuan, kekasih tuan manis sekali. Kalian benar-benar serasi."

Ah, tiada yang lebih indah didunia daripada seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya dengan Kuroko adalah sepasang kekasih, bukan sepasang sahabat.

Tidak. Tidak. Jangan kira Akashi tidak pernah berpikiran untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada makhluk manis satu itu. Ia—selalu—memikirkannya. Ia bahkan sudah menyusun rencana, bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa mendapatkan hati Kuroko. Mulai dari cara inplisit sampai eksplisit.

Mulai dari memberikan perhatian lebih pada Kuroko sampai mengatakan, "Tetsuya, kau adalah seseorang yang tercipta untukku. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan posisimu dihatiku."

Dan apa yang Kuroko jawab, "Akashi-_kun_, sepertinya kau kebanyakan nonton dorama."

Ya Tuhan, jika saja orang itu bukan Kuroko—sekali lagi—ia pasti akan berakhir dengan berada dineraka jahanam, sampai kerak neraka terdalam.

Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan _friendzone_. Sakit ternyata.

Terlaru larut dalam lamunannya, Akashi sampai tidak menyangka jika pesanan mereka sudah datang. Mereka pun langsung menyantapnya dalam diam, baik dirinya maupun Kuroko enggan untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

Entahlah, sepertinya mereka masih sibuk dengan isi pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Usai menyantap makanan siang telat mereka, dua sejoli—maaf, sahabat itu memutuskan untuk langsung pergi dari kedai nyaman itu—diiringi dengan kikikan geli dari pelayan yang tadi melayani mereka. Takut kemalaman dan tidak sempat menaiki semua wahana, begitu kata Kuroko.

"Sekarang kita naik apalagi?" tanya Akashi begitu mereka berdua kembali menyusuri sisi taman bermain untuk mencari wahana lain.

Kuroko nampak tengah berpikir, ia pun menggeleng, "Tidak tau. Akashi-_kun_ ada usul?"

Kali ini giliran Akashi yang terdiam. Manik dwiwarnanya jatuh pada sebuah rumah cermin yang terletak tak jauh dari mereka. Tanpa banyak bicara, Akashi langsung menyeret sosok Kuroko kesana. Tidak mempedulikan Kuroko yang menggerutu dibelakangnya karena digeret sesuka hati.

Didalam rumah cermin, mereka bermain sesuka hati dengan cermin-cermin yang ada disana. Bayangan aneh yang tercipta dari cermin itu pun mampu memancing tawa mereka. Mulai dari kepala mengecil, membesar, badan mereka yang bengkong kesana-kemari, dan masih banyak lagi. Kuroko yang biasanya datar dan Akashi yang biasanya tenang itu pun tidak mampu menahan tawa mereka.

Sekali-sekali menjadi _out of character_ tidak apa-apa 'kan?

Usai dengan rumah cermin, mereka pun kembali menjelajahi seisi taman bermain. Mencoba berbagai wahana yang ada disana sepuasnya. Berlari kesana-kemari, layaknya anak kecil yang sudah lama tidak pernah bersua kemari.

Akashi pun terlihat menikmatinya, nampaknya ia lupa, beberapa jam yang lalu ia menolak mentah-mentah permintaan Kuroko untuk datang ketaman bermain. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, ia bahkan bisa tertawa-tawa dengan bebas layaknya sekarang. Benar-benar menikmati waktunya dengan Kuroko, hanya berdua.

Kapan terakhir kali mereka seperti ini? Akashi rasa itu sudah lama sekali.

Begitu pula dengan Kuroko, pemuda manis itu tiada henti mengulas senyum ketika mendapati raut bahagia diwajah Akashi. Topeng serius dan berwibawanya seolah terbang terbawa angin. Yang terlukis diparas tampan Akashi saat ini hanyalah senyum bahagia, benar-benar bahagia. Uh, manisnya.

Mereka berdua terlalu asyik menjelajahi seisi taman bermain hingga tidak sadar jika sang mentari kini telah memilih untuk kembali keparuduannya. Sebelum pulang, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menaiki satu wahana yang sedari tadi belum mereka sentuh.

Bianglala.

Perlu waktu yang cukup lama bagi mereka agar bisa menaiki sangkar yang bergerak diroda raksasa ini. Entah mengapa banyak sekali orang yang antri, apa karena keindahan matahari terbenam akan semakin indah jika terlihat dari bianglala?

Dan nampaknya itu memang benar. Terbukti dari Kuroko yang sedari tadi tiada henti tersenyum kagum ketika manik _azure_nya memandangi matahari yang mulai tenggelam dibalik sana. Sinar keemasannya menyinari hamparan putih dibawah sana.

"Indahnya." Bisiknya.

Akashi tersenyum mendengar bisikan Kuroko, "Tapi, kau lebih indah."

Kuroko menoleh, ia menatap Akashi bingung, "Apa tadi Akashi-_kun_ mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Hm? Oh, tadi aku mengatakan terimakasih Tetsuya." Ucapnya berkilah.

"Untuk?"

Akashi tersenyum, menampilkan senyum terbaiknya—membuat Kuroko merona, "Untuk sudah menemaniku seharian ini. Untuk sudah mengajakku kesini. Untuk sudah membuatku bahagia. Terimakasih sudah hadir dalam hidupku. Aku... benar-benar bersyukur bisa bersamamu."

'_Dan aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya_.' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Pemuda manis itu tersenyum, membalas senyum Akashi tidak kalah manisnya, membuat Akashi terpana. Sosok Kuroko yang tersenyum manis dengan latar belakang sinar keemasan matahari terbenam sungguh...

Indah.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih kepadamu Akashi-_kun_, terimakasih kau sudah hadir dalam hidupku."

.-.-.

Udara malam yang begitu dingin membuat Kuroko harus mengeratkan kembali syal yang melilit lehernya. Dia tidak pernah tau jika udara malam hari dimusim dingin ini sangat berbahaya, salahkan saja dirinya yang tidak pernah keluar malam—ia lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu dibalik selimut tebalnya.

Disampingnya, sosok Akashi juga terlihat merapikan syalnya yang sedikit berantakan—menyebabkan udara dingin membelai lehernya dengan bebas. Melalui sudut matanya, ia mendapati Kuroko kini mulai menggigil. Ia menghela nafas, diraihnya tangan Kuroko yang terbalut oleh sarung tangan dan digenggamnya dengan erat.

"Apa masih dingin?" tanya Akashi.

Kuroko menggeleng dengan wajah merona—Akashi tidak tau alasan Kuroko merona itu karena udara dingin atau malu padanya—dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Perjalanan pulang mereka dihiasi dengan sepi. Lagi-lagi tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang membuka pembicaraan—bahkan untuk sekedar membahas betapa dinginnya udara malam atau betapa indahnya bintang yang bertaburan diatas mereka.

Hingga tak terasa keduanya kini telah sampai diapartemen Kuroko. Kuroko dengan enggan melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Akashi. Ia sedikit tidak rela, kehangatan nan nyaman yang tadi didapatkannya harus ia lepaskan begitu saja. Tidak mungkin 'kan Kuroko membawa Akashi pulang dan memegang tangannya sepanjang malam?

Walau sebenarnya itu mungkin saja, toh Akashi juga tidak keberatan selama orang itu adalah Kuroko.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarkanku Akashi-_kun_, dan juga terimakasih untuk hari ini." Ucapnya disertai seulas senyum manis.

Akashi terkekeh, ia mengacak surai baby blue lembut milik Kuroko, "Tentu. Tidak masalah untukku, Tetsuya. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, kau harus segera masuk. Udara dingin tidak baik untukmu."

Namun, sebelum Akashi sempat berbalik, Kuroko terlebih dahulu menarik _coat_ yang dikenakan oleh Akashi, membuat Akashi terheran.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan lagi, Akashi-_kun_." Ucapnya sebelum Akashi bertanya.

Akashi masih diam, ia menunggu Kuroko mengatakan sesuatu yang katanya ingin ia katakan. Dahinya mengerut bingung ketika ia melihat Kuroko kini tengah mengambil sesuatu dari dalam ranselnya. Dan ia semakin bingung ketika melihat sebuah kertas berwarna biru yang disodorkan oleh makhluk didepannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Akashi-_kun_. Maaf, aku baru mengucapkannya sekarang, dan maaf juga aku sudah berpura-pura lupa tentang hari ulang tahunmu. Ini... untuk Akashi-_kun_." Ucap Kuroko sambil menunduk.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil, ia meraih kertas itu dan mengamatinya, "Terimakasih Tetsuya. Tenang saja, aku sudah tau jika kau tidak mungkin lupa dengan ulang tahunku. Lalu, apa ini?"

Paras manis Kuroko memerah, manik _azure_nya bergerak kesana-kemari karena gugup, "Itu hadiah untuk Akashi-_kun_."

Kali ini Akashi memilih untuk mengamati kertas itu lebih cermat.

Sebuah kertas berwarna biru muda dengan tulisan 'Kupon permintaan untuk Akashi Seijuurou. Aku—Kuroko Tetsuya, akan mengabulkan 3 permintaan yang diminta oleh Akashi Seijuurou selama itu bukan hal yang aneh dan bisa kulakukan' yang ditulis dengan spidol merah.

Akashi tersenyum, "Ho? Kupon permintaan, eh?"

Wajah Kuroko semakin memerah, "Aku tidak tau apa yang sedang diinginkan oleh Akashi-_kun_, aku bingung ingin memberikan Akashi-_kun_ kado apa, lagipula, kau pasti sudah punya segalanya."

Pemuda bersurai crimson itu terkekeh pelan, ia berpikir. 3 permintaan, eh?

"Kau pasti mengabulkan apa pun yang kuminta selama itu adalah permintaan yang normal. Bukan begitu Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi memastikan dan dihadiahi oleh anggukan dari Kuroko.

Seringai terlukis sempurna diwajah Akashi. Otak jeniusnya kini sudah menemukan apa saja hal yang akan ia minta pada Kuroko. Dan sepertinya ia tidak perlu memikirkannya berkali-kali.

"Baiklah, permintaan pertamaku tidaklah sulit Tetsuya. Panggil aku menggunakan nama kecilku, bukan margaku." Ucapnya.

Kuroko menimbang-nimbang, "Nama kecil Akashi-_kun_?"

"Panggil aku Seijuurou, Tetsuya. Kita sudah lama saling mengenal dan aku bosan mendengarmu memanggilku dengan marga."

Kuroko menghela nafas, manik _azure_nya menatap ragu Akashi, "Sei-_kun_?"

Seulas senyum mengembang sempurna diparas tampannya, "Bagus, Tetsuya. Lalu permintaan keduaku adalah, aku ingin kau selalu berada disisiku. Tidak kuijinkan kau untuk pergi dari sisiku. Sampai kapanpun." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis kearah Kuroko.

Paras manis pemuda bersurai _baby_ _blue _itu memerah, permintaan apa itu tadi?

"Sei-_kun_, jangan bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda Tetsuya. Aku serius. Berjanjilah padaku untuk selalu berada disisiku. Sampai kapanpun." Ujarnya sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. Janji kelingking—hal yang dulu sering ia lakukan bersama dengan Kuroko.

Kuroko pun menggamitkan kelingkingnya dengan milik Akashi. Pemuda manis itu tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Namun parasnya yang memerah sempurna itu memancing senyum Akashi sepersekian milimeter.

"Lalu permintaan ketigaku..."

Akashi berhenti berkata, ia menatap dalam sosok Kuroko. Kuroko yang ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh Akashi merasa salah tingkah.

Manik _azure_ Kuroko membulat ketika melihat sosok Akashi kini berjongkok dihadapannya—memegang kedua tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan rajut. Pemuda tampan dihadapannya itu kini memejamkan matanya dan mengecup tangannya dengan lembut.

Baiklah, Kuroko yakin wajahnya sekarang sudah semerah warna surai orang dihadapannya ini.

"Jadilah kekasihku, Tetsuya."

Tunggu.

Tunggu sebentar.

"A-apa?"

Tolong seseorang katakan pada Kuroko jika ia mendadak terkena serangan tuli. Ia pasti salah dengar. Tidak mungkin Tuan Muda Akashi Seijuurou memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Ini pasti halusinasi—ya, ini pasti halusinasinya karena ia terlalu kedinginan.

Pemuda bersurai crimson itu menghela nafas, ia menatap dalam sepasang manik azure yang terlihat begitu indah dimatanya, "Jadilah kekasihku, Tetsuya. Kau tidak salah dengar ataupun berhalusinasi. Aku, Akashi Seijuurou, memintamu, Kuroko Tetsuya untuk menjadi kekasihku. Selamanya."

Kuroko terdiam. Sepasang _azure_ miliknya nampak berkaca-kaca. Ia memandang lekat kearah Akashi sebelum akhirnya menarik sosok itu dan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukan hangat seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"Kau pasti tau jawabanku, Sei-_kun_." Bisiknya.

Akashi tersenyum, "Aku tidak tau Tetsuya."

Kuroko mengeratkan pelukannya, ia tau jika Akashi saat ini tengah menggodanya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia sudah sangat hapal dengan segala hal tentang orang yang kini tengah dipeluknya. Tapi, jika memang Akashi ingin mendengar jawaban langsung dari mulutnya tidak masalah.

"A-aku mau menjadi kekasih Sei-_kun_." Bisiknya.

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu terkekeh, ia melirik kearah sosok pemuda yang kini tengah asyik menyembunyikan dirinya dalam pelukannya. Oh, pasti ia sedang sangat malu sekarang, lihat saja telinganya yang memerah.

Akashi perlahan melepaskan pelukan Kuroko yang teramat erat itu. Ditangkupnya kedua pipi Kuroko menggunakan kedua tangannya. Seulas senyum kembali terlukis ketika ia menangkap rona merah pekat pada wajah manis nan pucat milik pemuda yang beberapa detik yang lalu telah resmi menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Akashi. Tulus. Manik dwiwarna itu menatap lembut sosok Kuroko. Terpancar rasa cinta dan kasih yang teramat banyak untuk sosok didepannya.

Tangan Kuroko bergerak mengenggam tangan Akashi, ia mengulas senyum manis. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sei-_kun_."

Dan kata-kata itu tenggelam dalam sebuah ciuman lembut penuh kasih sayang ditengah dinginnya salju yang mengguyur permukaan bumi.

.-.-.

"Tetsuya, sejak kapan kau mencintaiku?" tanya Akashi pada sosok Kuroko yang tengah mengeringkan rambutnya.

Saat ini, Akashi sedang berada diapartemen Kuroko. Sebenarnya, usai acara romantis bak telenovela mereka, Akashi sudah memutuskan untuk segera pulang, namun, tiba-tiba hujan salju turun lebih lebat—membuatnya tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain bermalam ditempat Kuroko. Yah, walaupun begtiu sebenarnya ia tidak menyesal.

Kuroko terdiam, ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Akashi yang sedang menikmati secangkir kopi hangat buatannya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dengan jari telunjuk yang berada dibawah bibirnya—pose berpikir ala Kuroko Tetsuya yang membuat Akashi gemas sendiri dan berakhir dengan mencium bibir manis bak _vanilla_ milik sang _baby blue_.

"Sei-_kun_!" protes Kuroko sebal karena tindakan Akashi yang menurutnya seenaknya.

Akashi hanya tertawa, lalu Kuroko mendengus. Pikirannya kembali menerawang kemasa lalu. Lebih tepatnya berusaha mengingat kembali kapan ia mulai menyadari perasaan spesialnya pada sang sahabat.

"Sejak kita berdua SMP mungkin?" jawabnya.

Manik dwiwarna milik Akashi melebar sempurnya. Apa tadi? Kuroko sudah menyukainya semenjak mereka duduk dibangku SMP? Itu sudah sangat lama dibandingkan dengan dirinya sendiri yang baru menyadari perasaan istimewanya pada Kuroko ketika mereka baru saja lulus SMA.

Pemuda itu memijit pelipisnya, "Kenapa kau tidak katakan daridulu?"

Kuroko terdiam, ia menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku takut. Aku takut jika perasaan ini hanya sepihak dan pada akhirnya nanti Sei-_kun_ justru menjauhiku karena perasaan ini. Jadi, aku lebih memilih untuk memendamnya sendiri."

Benar. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Kuroko tadi benar. Perasaan cinta Kuroko dulu bertepuk sebelah tangan—mengingat Akashi baru menyadarinya ketika lulus SMA. Tapi ayolah, yang terpenting adalah masa sekarang dan masa depan.

Jika dulu ia belum mencintai Kuroko, maka sekarang ia sudah mencintainya, dan ia akan membayar penantian Kuroko dengan segudang cinta dan memori indah yang akan ia ciptakan bersama dengan malaikat tanpa sayap disampingnya ini.

"Lupakan saja. Terpenting sekarang yang terpenting kau sudah tau jika aku pun mencintaimu. Sangat." Ucapnya sambil merengkuh tubuh Kuroko dalam pelukannya. Menyesap harum vanilla memabukkan yang menguar dari tubuh mungil didekapannya.

Kuroko terseyum, ia mengeratkan pelukannya. Ya, apa yang dikatakan oleh Akashi tadi benar. Yang terpenting, sekarang ia sudah tau jika Akashi pun memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Lagipula mereka sekarang sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih bukan?

"Oh ya Tetsuya. Apa kau tidak memberikanku kado tambahan? Aku kedinginan malam ini." Bisik Akashi penuh dengan maksud.

Dan ucapan Akashi berakhir dengan sebuah pukulan telak diperutnya. Pelakunya? Tentu saja kekasih mungil tercintanya.

END.

Kuro's corner:

HAPPY BORNDAY AKASHI SEIJUUROU~~~!

Cie my beloved papa ulang tahun. Wishnya buat papa makin langgeng saja ya sama mama Kuroko. Jangan lupa banyakin momentnya sama mama biar anak kalian—seluruh AkaKuro shipper—bahagia dunia akhirat :"D

Oh ya, btw saya ganti pen name nih minna, sebelumnya saya Kuro Kid. Sekarang terserah mau panggil saya Kuro atau Karan, asal jangan author. Mau panggil sayang juga boleh *dicekek.

Scroll kebawah ya, masih ada sesuatu lho~ oh! Saya minta reviewnya ya minna-chin~ ^^~

**Omake**

"Kuroko!"

Sesosok makhluk bersurai oranye terlihat menerjang seseorang pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ yang baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan. Makhluk bersurai oranye itu terllihat larut dalam dunianya sendiri. Memeluk erat sosok Kuroko dan menggesek-gesekkan pipinya pada pipi putih milik sang baby blue.

"O-Ogiwara-_kun_, sesak."

CKRIS

"Shigehiro. Sebaiknya kau melepaskan tangan laknatmu dari kekasihku sebelum kau kehilangan kedua tanganmu itu."

Ogiwara berjengit kaget. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dari sosok Kuroko. Manik matanya membulat begitu melihat sosok Akashi yang kini berdiri dibelakang Kuroko dengan sebuah gunting ditangannya.

'Pacar yang posesif.' Batin Ogiwara.

Tunggu.

Maniknya membulat horor. Ia menatap kaget sosok Akashi dan Kuroko secara bergantian.

"Kalian berdua pacaran?!"

Kuroko mengangguk. Akashi tersenyum sadis.

"Iya. Apa itu masalah untukmu, Shigehiro?" ucap Akashi sambil memainkan guntingnya.

Mimpi buruk. Ini benar-benar mimpi buruk untuk Ogiwara.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

Dan teriakan Ogiwara menggema sampai keseluruh Universitas Tokyo.

END-again.


End file.
